Various swimming aids have heretofor been suggested which are utilized by moving the feet somewhat in unison in a manner bearing some relationship to the movement of the tail of the fish. Illustrative of the prior art in this regard are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,442; 3,165,764; 3,335,441 and 3,344,449. These aforementioned swimming aids have not operated in an optimum fashion because they have not sufficiently approximated the operation of a fish's tail.